One Day
by mywordshurt
Summary: Demena. One day we'll be more than this. Angst. Smut.


**Author's Note: **This is totally a birthday present for my dear friend Bobbi Jo. :) July 14th is her birthday so everyone better fucking say happy birthday.

**I don't own Demi, Selena, or Miley. Skyscraper is totally awesome btw. **

* * *

><p><strong>One Day<strong>

"I was just leaving…" Miley said to Selena as she buttoned up her blouse.

"That would probably be best." Selena fought back tears. She has just walked in on Demi and Miley fucking and Demi has the nerve to just lie in bed acting as if nothing was wrong. Miley was quick to dress back up, and soon was walking towards the door.

She stopped next to Selena before she left however, "I didn't realize you two were still together. Sorry." She didn't wait for a reply, and the next thing Selena knew the door had slammed shut.

Demi crossed her arms, her demeanor suddenly changed from happy to sad once Miley was gone. Selena's eyes flooded with tears that she would not allow through.

"I thought we were together."

"No. We _were_."

Selena sat down on the bed and let out an aggravated breath. "Do you not like me? Am I not good enough?" she looked at Demi, one rebellious tear sliding down her cheek.

"I don't need multiple fucks." Demi said. 'Fucks.' Did Demi even look at anyone as a human being anymore? Or was it all just faceless pleasure.

"Am I not good in bed? Do you want more?" Demi rolled her eyes and slid out of bed, moving to the kitchen. Selena followed. "Am I not sexy enough? Am I too fat? Did"

Demi immediately shot around. "Look at yourself Selena!" the Latina braced herself for a beat down. "Do you look fat? Don't you remember who I am? I don't fucking care what size you are. I just can't fucking be with you right now."

"Why not?" Selena said through falling tears and stifled sobs.

"Because I'm not capable of loving at the moment…And you deserved to be loved wholeheartedly. I've hurt you enough. For right now, I have to get all this... this shit out and _then_, then I can love you like you should be." Demi had started crying already.

Selena stepped forward and pressed her lips onto Selena's. She grasped Demi's ass with one hand and the back of her neck with the other.

Demi couldn't keep herself from Selena when she's had a taste. Her hands started to unbutton Selena's shirt. Demi removed her mouth from Selena's and kissed her cheek. She went down her jawline. She suckled Selena's skin as her lover slid out of her shirt. Demi's hands unbuttoned the jeans that clung to Sel's body and in one motion dropped down as the pants did.

"You taste so good." Demi's tongue tickled Selena's belly button briefly before she spread her legs and stood up, lifting the girl onto her.

Demi grinned at the beautiful girl she was going to have in her bed – Selena didn't seem to care though and quickly reattached her lips to Demi's. Her tongue slid across Demi's bottom lip and Demi opened her mouth. Sel's tongue ran across her teeth before making contact with Dem's. Tongues wrestled as breasts melded together. Soon Demi had carried Selena to her bed, where she deposited the girl. Selena looked up at Demi with big eyes and Demi got on her knees.

"Close your eyes." Demi said, her hands grasping at ankles before slowly sliding upwards. Selena dropped her head and awaited Demi's arrival. The feel of fingers on her skin gave her chills, and when Demi would leave warm breathes, she went insane. Finally she felt her panties get yanked away from her core.

Demi pressed her thumb against the tender flesh – Selena attempted not to lurch forward in ecstasy, but only succeeded so much. Demi replaced her thumb with two fingers, which lingered on her for a what seemed to be forever but was only a brief moment. She slowly started to put her fingers into motion. Up and down, then in circles. She inhaled the scent of Selena and it took all she had to not bury her face into the girl – regardless of what the other wanted.

"Please Demi," Selena's moans started to become more and more coherent as she pushed forward her pelvis, trying to get Demi into her, "Just _do _it."

The moment Selena finished her thought, Demi delved into her. Her hand reached up and grabbed at Selena's breast and started groping. Sel reached under her through the pleasure and undid her bra, allowing Demi full access. As one hand worked magic on her center, another squeezed and played with her breast, and Demi laid sweet kisses all around her crotch.

Selena put her hand on Demi's, adding pressure to each grope.

"I love you."

Selena's sex raddled mind could hardly process the thought – but it sounded as if she was crying. She started to pick her head up to get a look at Demi.

"Don't fucking look at me!" Selena reacted without reacting to the command. Her head flew back to the bed and she tried to remain calm. "Do you want me to kiss you?" Demi crawled over Sel, and she opened her eyes when she felt Demi's hair tickle her. Demi hung over her, and it was completely obvious she was crying. Eyes reddened, tear tracks down her cheeks. She leaned down and pressed her lips lightly on her lover's cheek. "Do you want me to love you?" she kissed the lips and then quickened her pace. Selena started moaning loudly. She Demi released her breast and pulled Selena up into her.

"_One day, we'll be more than this_."

Demi dropped Selena and then pulled out of her. Finally, Selena felt a warm wet object press against her. Goosebumps tore through her body, and she shrieked in pleasure at the feel of Demi's tongue slip into her. Selena's hands dug into her hair and pulled her in. She needed gratification. She needed a reaction.

Demi slid out for a split second to lay a kiss on her, and then dug right back in.

_She loves you. She wouldn't be doing this if she didn't. She even said she loved you. Everything's gonna be okay. You've brought her back to life. She can love again. She doesn't need – _Demi's tongue surged in – _she doesn't need to keep fucking Miley or whatever whore she's doing. She can just have me. She can love me and we can be happy. And in the future we can look back and laugh at this little phase she went though and I can kiss – _Selena surged forward at heavier kiss – _kiss…kiss her and love her and happiness and orgasm and orgasm…and oh my fucking love…_

Selena's body rattled and shook with the intense excitement of both Demi's tongue doing magic and her future with Selena. She moaned out something incoherent involving Demi. And then she fell limp. She came and made Demi happy.

And then before she knew it Demi was dressing her. She quickly slid on her panties and redid her bra and wrapped her shirt around Sel's shoulders and slid her pants up most of the way before shoving her out the front door. Selena stood there, almost entirely naked.

Demi had just violated her. To Selena, it felt like rape. To Demi, it felt like tough love.

Selena didn't even bother to finish dressing before walking home completely shattered.

_One day, we'll be more than this. _


End file.
